Never Grow Up
by TrebleJazz
Summary: Rhea's life is horrible. But when an unexpected hero finds his way into her life, what will happen? More importantly will he be able to take her away from the sadness around her? Some language but nothing bad! ON HIATUS UNTILL REWRITE
1. Chapter 1

_ **Whooooo! First chapter is up. I want at least one review before I keep going so finger crossed! I know it might not seem llike it now but this is definetly a Peter Pan fic! 3**_

_**############################################################################################**_

_ Keep fighting, _I thought desperatly. _Please, you have to keep fighting_. His heartbeat was slowing now, and his eyes-bloodshot-were closing. I didn't know what else to do. All my life I had heard of him, thought of him, wanted to meet him. But now, I wondered if the stories were even true. "You're not suppposed to be able to die! What part of _kid forever_ and _never grow up_ don't you understand!" my tears ran down my face rapidly and my hands were shaking as he fought for breath. His eyes were closed now and I spoke to him, not even knowing if he could hear me, I whispered, "I will avenge you."

"Hmmm, yes I do wish you the best on that thought," a dark, sadistic voice whispered from behind me, and my eyes widened when I reckonized it,"but I think that would be quit hard to do while dead, my dear." I could see him raise his sword through my perefial vision, but my eyes never left the boy in front of me. I shut my eyes, not wanting to see any more. Not any more suffering, hurt, or the poor boy in front of me.

"AAAAHHHHH!" my blood-hurdling screams shattered across my room, my cheast lifting and dropping with the flying pace of my heart. My pillow was wet with a combination of tears and sweat. That had been the worst dream yet.

I had these a lot. These horrible nightmares that were so real, so _disturbing_. I tried to shake it off, the boy, he was bleeding so much, and the girl with the blond hair, her eyes were so pained. I could tell that she loved him, and that made it even harder to watch, to just stand by while she cried to him. What was really creepy though, the girl looked exactly like me.

I had soon shook off this thought. _God Rhea_, I thought desperatly, _if you go around falling in love with people in your dreams your gunna end up in a nice comfy jacket with padded walls for a room_. I quickly sat up and picked up my cell from my bedside table, then wished I hadn't. My phone had been turned on silent by dumb-ass me yesterday at the library and I hadn't thought to turn it up. Which meant that the alarm set on it didn't go off, and that, according to the clock on the phone, I had about 15 minutes before I had to be ready for school.

I raised off my mattress and strectched, then stood up and walked over to the room next to mine. The bed was empty (totally not surprising). Alex was probably passed out drunk in some bar's parking lot in town. She was never here.

Alex was my sister, my alchohol-loving, guy-using, 24-year-old, bitch-like sister who didn't give a gooses feathers about me. When my mom died some 2 years ago in car-crash with my large-ego father she became my legal guardian.

She basically spends every night at some bar getting hooked up with any guy she can get her hands on, and getting as much alchohol in her system as physically possible. Adding onto the fact that my mom was a doctor and my dad was a millionare bank envestor, she has all the money to just keep on and all of the lawyers to clean up her messes. Because of her being in her own little world, I basically do everything myself. I shop, I go into her account online and pay the bills, I keep my grades in perfect order, and I use the ever-discusting bus to get to school.

So yah, my life is great.

I suck in a big breath of air, reminding myslef to just keep on going, putting a rope around my neck and jumping from a tree isn't going to fix anything, and it never will. Going to my closet, I put on my gray, v-neck tee, denim jeans, and long, red zip-up hoodie. I grab a brush from my vanity and pull it through my straight dark red hair. I was kinda going through a Hayley Williams faze right now so I dyed my hair dark red, and I flat-ironed it every night so that I had taken away its boring wavy-ness and added an even more boring flatness.

By time I was at the gates on the end of our house's/mansion's property two things were happening, 1: I had a headache the size of Wisconsin and 2: the bus was coming around the corner in all its crappy, yellow glory. This was the time of day when I wished that I had one of those shofer's to drive me there in a private limosine.

Before you ask, no, I'm not one of those over spoiled valley girls with a guy on each arm. I hated the attention, and I wasn't stuck up. I hated all the frilly stuff too. Honestly, I haven't even had a boyfriend before either. I mean a lot of guys drool over me, and I could have any one I choose, but I just hadn't found anyone I actually liked yet.

The bus was a lot closer now and my head was still pounding. I mean it was getting worse, but I couldn't afford to miss a day of school so close to end of term and it would take a huge toll on my grade. So I just stood there, my legs shaking, and my face totally flushed. When the giant yellow doors creaked open and the bus driver's eyes popped open when he saw me, I stepped on.

I was like the forth or fifth person on so I basically got my pick of where to sit. I just grabbed the usual tapped-up brown seat in the back. I could definetly tell that someone on this bus had at least a hole glob of tobacco in their mouth, and the smell was filling the entire bus. "Dylan, will you please spit that out the window, my head already fricken' feels bad enough," I stared him directly in the eye, giving him my best, I-will-not-hesitate-to-punch-you stare. Not to mention I was totally pale from this random migrane, so it kinda added a vampire-ish effect.

"Sure _daddy's girl _whatever you want," he said spitting a huge glob of brown out of the open window.

Reflexively, my hands clenched, digging themselves into my palms. Everybody knew that because of my dad's job I was rich, and everybody knew he was dead. I might not of got along with my dad much but, hey, I still loved him. And I didn't like it when someone brought it up. I pushed the tears back into my closet of repressed emotions and just smiled sweetly and replied a,"Thanks," back at him. I then sat back into my seat, took out my cell, turned on the MP3 on it, and cranked up _"never grow up"_ by Taylor Swift. Attempting to drown out the sadness and pain.

**Your little hands wrapped around my finger  
And it's so quiet in the world tonight  
Your little eyelids flutter cause you're dreaming  
So I tuck you in and turn on your favorite nightlight****.**

To you, everything's funny  
You got nothing to regret  
I'd give all I have honey  
If you could stay like that

(Chorus:)  
Oh darling don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up  
Just stay this little  
Oh darling don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up  
It could stay this simple  
I won't let nobody hurt you  
Wont let no one break your heart  
No one will desert you  
Just try to never grow up  
Never grow up

You're in the car on the way to the movies  
And you're mortified your mama's dropping you off  
At 14, there's just so much you can't do  
And you can't wait to move out  
Someday and call your own shots

But don't make her drop you off around the block  
Remember she's getting older too  
And don't lose the way that you dance around in your PJs getting ready for school

(Chorus:)  
Oh darling don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up  
Just stay this little  
Oh darling don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up  
Taylor Swift Never Grow Up lyrics found on

It could stay this simple  
No one's ever burned  
Nothing's ever left you scarred  
Even though you want to, just try to never grow up

Take pictures in your mind of your childhood room  
Memorize what is sounded like what your dad gets home  
Remember the footsteps, remember the words said  
And all your little brother's favorite songs  
I just realized everything I had is someday gonna be gone

So here I am in my new apartment  
In a big city, they just dropped me off  
It's so much colder than I thought it would be  
So I tuck myself in and turn my nightlight on

Wish I'd never grown up  
I wish I'd never grown up  
Oh I don't wanna grow up  
Wish I'd never grown up  
Could still be little  
Oh I don't wanna grow up  
It could still be simple

(Chorus:)  
Oh darling don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up  
Just stay this little  
Oh darling don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up  
It could stay this simple  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
Won't let no one break your heat  
And even throuhg toyu want to, please try to never grow up  
Don't you ever grow up  
Just never grow up

.

Well that sure as hell didn't help. I sighed, a mixture of sadness and frustration flowing through me. I was twelve (turning thirteen next month). I wasn't _grown up_, but it felt like I was. I hadn't been a kid in years. I wished I could go back to the days when Alex was still my sister, when my parents were still alive, and when I still believed in magic. I used to stay up late watching _Peter Pan_, and I spent so many sunny afternoons pretending to fly. I would do somersaults off of swings. Then I would just laugh when Alex came to see if I was hurt when I landed on the ground. I would tell her my _happy thoughts_ just needed to be stronger, then go and do it again. I had so many _happy thoughts_ then. Now though, if magic was even real, and I could really fly with pixie dust, I would just fall flat on my face like I always did.

As more songs came and went through my phone, my headache worsened and the bus became so full I was sure only a few more kids needed to be picked up now. A while later we made out way toward my own personal hell. Middle School.

School had been so much more fun when it was elementary school. When we played on the playground. When I was able to have so many friends without even trying, every single kid there was friends with everyone, and the only fights you had was who did and didn't get invited to someone's birthday party.

But now, the halls were filled with hate, not laughter. No one was friends with everyone, and no one completly trusted anyone, even their best friends. Like I even knew about having friends.

Girls had tried to be my friends, hoping my eing rich could somehow increase their popularity. I used to like it too. All of the attention made me feel pretty good about myself, but after the car accident I realized that non of them cared. They were just like my sister, using everyone else to get what they wanted. Imagine their surprise when the term after the accident (when sixth grade started) and I told them that I didn't want all of the attention just so that they could get all the Gucci sunglasses they wanted.

The bus took a sharp turn into the loop where all of the other large, rusty contraptions drove onto when they dropped us off. I grabbed my books, and slung my purse over my shoulder. Ready to get off of this depression train. When the bus stopped and I stood up, I was scared I would lose it right then. My head spun, and my eyes rolled around aimlessly. I grabbed the seat for support, struggling to keep my books in my other hand. I forced myself to move forward, fighting the blackness that threatened to take me. I needed to make it to the front office in the school so I could call a cab to take me home. And of course, (with my awesome luck) I didn't make it. On a good note, I was able to get to the doors. Sadly though, the second I moved to step off of the bus, I lost my hold on the darkness.

My mind began to swirl, and my thoughts collided together. I couldn't stop it. My vision blurred. My head felt as if it were literally melting. My entire body began to swirl together, turning into a vast, ominous ocean. It took over my...well.. everything. Soon, a gigantic tide took me over. I struggled for breath, for something to grab onto, but I couldn't find my way back to land. To my conciousness. I gasped until I could no longer even find the top of the dark waters.

Then, I drowned.


	2. I Die A VERY Painful Death

You know those people in your town? The ones who go to a funeral and say, at least they died/went peacefully? Well, they lied.

It's anything but.

In fact, it hurts like hell.

But maybe that's where I was, my own personal hell.

...

After what seemed like forever I was breathing. I don't know how, but the water was away from me, and for that I was glad.

I felt nothing now. I could move, but there was this numbness that spread throughout my entire body, empailing me from feeling anything. I was struggling to find out where I was. When I tried to open my eyes, I realized that the numbness, wasn't numbness at all.

I was in so much pain I couldn't feel anything.

By moving my eyelids, I sent a sharp jolt of pain throughout my body.

I quickly clamped my eyes shut before I could even see anything. If just moving an inch sent that wave of pain throughout my body, I didn't want to know what I would see when I looked around.

I was surprised how much force it took just to move. So much in fact, the small ounce of strength I had, drained out, and darkness consumed me.

The next time I awoke, I was screaming. The wave of torchure had went down just enough so that I could feel it. Every sorce of numbness gone. I began to thrash around in attacks of hurt and pain. "Oh God! Please kill me! PLEASE! Somebody, HELP!" I knew that if anyone was there, they would answer me. Sure enough, someone did, but it wasn't exactly the answer of kindness and reassurance I was hoping for.

"Tootles, find some way to get her to shut up!" Yelled a very childish/spoiled voice.

Okay, there are so many things wrong with that sentence.

1: A kid named, _Tootles_?

2: I was sitting here _burning_, and all they cared about was the fact that I was 'being to loud'.

"No, he left you in charge Slightly!" Replied a whiney voice of a kid definetly younger than ten. I didn't have a damn clue what they were talking about, but I didn't like the thought of some whiney brat taking _care _of me (whatever that meant).

As I continued thrashing they apparently reached a decision."Okay then, I'll do it," a third voice, not so different from the others added in. Before I had time to guess what he was going to do, I felt a rush of pressure thrust against my scalp before I completly passed out again.

The third time I woke up the agony was substantionally lower. I was still hurting, but it was more of an ache now, like when you oversleep and you have this drowsiness that you can't shake off. I had absolutly no clue how long I had been out this time. One thing I was aware of though, a sharp pain on my head told me I was going to have a large bruise there.

I suddenly had a rush of remembrance of how I had obtained the knott on my head, and I immediantly thrust my eyes open. I began searching for any type of danger. But all I saw was dark, which told my it was somewhere in the middle of the night, and the outlines of a familier setting.

I just had to be hallucinating.

I had been here before.

And now I was scared.

Because here, was a dream.

It was absolutly nothing but a make believe place.

A place I had seen in a few dreams, and a very famous _disney_ movie.

Now I was sure that I was dead.

Tears began to pour down my face. It's not like I was a person who cried a lot. This situation just made me feel helpless. I thought that I'd at least get to see my parents! Yet here I was, dead, and I still wasn't happy! The feeling of entire self-pityness swelled up inside my heart as usual.

"What's wrong?" A very _very _familier voice asked from behind me.

I took a sharp intake of breath. Then, I turned.

The boy from my dream.

A boy, close to my age,was looking straight at me. His beautiful blue eyes (laiced with worry) seemed to stare into my soul, as if all of my secrets were there, layed out for him to see. With a mixture of a brownish-red and blonde color to it, his shaggy hair was just begging to be ruffled. He had a pale complection (as did I). His clothing was nothing more than your basic, _Robin Hood Hero _woodsy clothing, with leaves and everything else able to be made into clothing directly from nature.

When he realized how much I was gawking at him, the corners of his mouth turned up in a very cocky smile. By which, I was mezmorized.

His eyes shined mischeiviously as he looked at me again and said, "Well, tell me what's wrong Emily."

"M-my name's not Emily," I replied starstruck by his eyes,"It's Rhea. Y-your talking about my grandmother."

A mixture of surprise and saddness filled his face for a moment, but as soon as I saw it, it was gone, recovered my a mask of heavy cockiness. "You still haven't answered my question," he said, "you can't feel all that good with that hit on the head Chubby gave you (he directed his gaze to a young boy in one of the hammocks asleep, dressed as a bear, and gave him a hard glare)."

"What about all of that terrible pain I went through earlier?" I mentally shuddered at the thought of it,"I surely can't of felt too good about that either."

"Oh yeah, about that", he started hesitantly,"we didn't mean to do it."

"Do what," I demanded. I couldn't explain it, but the way that boy smiled so happily made me want to punch him and kiss him at the same time.

"Poison you," he said matter-of-factly,"We didn't think that you'd want to come here. So, little-miss-I-know-everything told me that we should just give you a sleep potion, then bring you here. That way, you couldn't fight, and you'd have no choice." That smile never left his face, which made me wonder if he was always this happy. It was that, or he was on those loopy pills most of the poputlation of my school takes.

The second he mentioned the word poison my eyes went wide. Holy crap! There was no way I could believe that this cute guy would do something like that. But when I thought back to who he was I could believe it. I couldn't believe that I had fallen for him for a second. But I could believe anything he did that was wrong, mean, or/and cruel. And if I was right, he would do to me what he had done to so many girls before me.

"You know my grandmother, right?" I asked, knowing I wouldn't like his reply.

"Yes," he replied.

"My mom?" This question was bound to get him.

"Um," he took a breath as if he weren't sure,"yeah, I knew her."

"I should explain something to you, come with me." he got up then reached a hand out to me. I didn't need support, especially from him. And hell if I was going to let that dream happen. I didn't date. I knew love didn't exist, espeacially in his soul. I stood on my own, a shutter reached around my body, making me shake, but I got hold of my balance. I pushed his hand away, and made my way outside after him.


	3. The Death of a Story

**To the readers of this story:**

I am an idiot.

Yep...

I am.

And I forcefully appologize to all of you that have been waiting for a chapter that never came.

I have this incredibly horrible habit of starting a story but never finishing it.

So, I had decided to delete this story and its contents.

But, my amazing friend Samantha (see her penname on my profile) told me to just allow one of my readers to continue it so that it isn't lost.

Okay!

So, if any of you wish to continue this story just message me (if you don't know how to do that, then just go to my profile and click "message").

But here are some guildlines:

1: I would like you to give credit to my penname in your author's note in the beginning of you story in each chapter so that I at least get the credit for what I have done.

2: PLEASE do NOT copy and paste my chapters to your story. Those are mine. You are only continuing what I have done. My chapters stay on my site, just put in your author's note my penname so that they can read the first few chapters I came up with before reading your CONTINUATION (not remake).

Thank you! I love you all! Those who kept with me, those who just started ready, and even you haters just looking for people to flame!


End file.
